The Supreme Apprentice
by TheChosenKid
Summary: Hoyt Is Ready To Execute His Greatest Plan. He's About To Make Jane & Maura's Worst Fear Come True...Chapt 5 Is Up...
1. Unfortunate Nightmare

_**Summary: Hoyt's Makes Jane & Maura's Greatest Fear Come True By Creating The Supreme Apprentice...**_

_**A/N: I Haven't Written A Fan Fic In A While So I May Be A Little Rusty. If I Continue, I Guess I Should Let You All Know That I When I Write, I Pretty Much Wing It, So I Don't Know Exactly How This Story Is Going To Turn Out. I Hope You All Enjoy...**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own These Characters. *Sheds A Tear*...**_

_The Supreme Apprentice_

Maura sits across from Hoyt at the interrogation table. Both are giving off their own intimidating stares.

She leans foward, voice stern as if to prove her point. "I'm not afraid of you."

He leans in, voice in a whisper as if he was tell her a secret. "I know. Because you're like me."

Hoyt leans back with a grin. Maura continues to stare at Hoyt, poker face in place. They both know he just won the battle...

"He's a _freak,_ okay? He gets to everybody."

"I did-" _Pause._ "I did alot of reaserch into his- his background. His childhood. Maybe he's not wrong."

Disbelief. Confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Sorrow fills Maura's mind as she thinks about her childhood. Acceptance. "Maybe I am a little like him."

Protectiveness fills Jane's body as she thinks about her bestfriends words. Anger. "You are _nothing_ like him."...

Jane sleeps in her bed with discomfort sketched across her face. Suddely, she feels weight easing up her lower body, until it straddles her waist. A scapel begins caressing the left side of her face while a soft feminine hand caresses the right. A very familiar hand...

"Jane." The voice, once upon a time so soft and comforting, now seemed so dark, it sent shivers through her through entire body. And not in the way that she liked...

She opens her eyes and and is startled when she sees Maura straddling her waist, with a scapel to her face...

"Oh, it's okay baby." Maura's voice is gentle but sinister. Her usual bright and warm eyes suddenly seems dark and cold, making Jane tremble underneath her lover's feathery touch. If Jane knew anything, she definately knew it was not _okay_.

Maura leans in, pressing her lips Jane's, gettin no response of affection in return. She continues on, while they both stare into each other's eyes with intensity. Maura grab Jane's bottom lip with her teeth and she makes a little nip with the scapel on the side of Jane's neck. Finally, Jane tries to scream and thrash about. Maura grins as she bites down on Jane's lip _hard_. Jane screams as tears roll down her face as blood rolls down her neck...

Jane screams as she her eyes fly open from her unfortunate nightmare. As she sits up up, it is then when she realizes her wrists handcuffed to the bed. She jingles just for the rare possiblity of her getting loose. She doesn't.

The ending of her dream still has her shaking. _Where have I seen that before-_ Her breath catches in her throat. _Hoyt._ It was the same dream she had of Hoyt over a year ago. Only this time it was Maura in his place.

_Maura._ The last thing she remembers is both of them falling asleep on Jane's couch. Panic runs through her mind. Who has her must have taken Maura as well. Or worse...

Her eyes frantically searches the room looking for girlfriend. The room is too f\dark to see much. "Maura." Her raspy voice barely above a whisper. "Maura!"

A figure steps into view and to Jane's relief, it's Maura, unharmed. Jane closes her eyes for a moment, thankful that Maura's alive, before opening them back up to get a better look at her girlfriend...

_Something's not right. Why isn't she tied up too?_

"Baby, are you okay? Don't worry. I'm going to take very good care of you."

Her voice. Her eyes. Her grin. Sinister. Dark. Cold.

"Maura?"

Jane's voice lets out a raspy crack as she calls out her name. Tears uncontrollably spills from her eyes as she realizes that her unfortunate nightmare, unfortunately came true...

_**A/N: What Do You Think? I Know This Chapter's Short, But The Idea's Been In My Head For A While. Should I Continue? Reviews Are Highly Welcomed :)**_


	2. Let Me Take Care Of You

_**A/N: Thank You For The Reviews. I'm Glad You All Want Me To Continue This Story, But I Have To Ask If You All Would Be Okay With The Possiblity Of This Story Going 'Rated M'. BTW, Each Chapter May Have A Flashback, Like This One Here As The Story Continues. I Definately Had A Creepy Dream About This Story Last Night That I Kept Switching From Being Jane (The Kidnappee) To Maura (The Creepy Kidnapper). I Know Right?**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em...Maura's Too Complex For Me To Create On My Own...**_

Supreme Apprentice

Chapter 2

Maura rushes onto the bed in front of Jane, wiping the tears of her freightened girlfriend. "Oh Jane," Her voice attempting to be soothing only to come off at Jane as really, really creepy. "I'm going to take care of you."

Jane turns her face from Maura, afraid to even look at her. "Please Maura. What are you doing?" She knew Maura has been acting weird for a while. In fact, ever since Jane shot herself the year before, even after they confess their feelings for one another, their bond had grown closer, but Jane knew Maura was hiding something. She was distancing herself sometimes from Jane like she was afraid...

Maura grabs Jane's face with her right hand, jerking it back toward to face her. Her voice dark and aggravated. "Why won't you ever let me take care of you?"

_Flashback- One Year Earlier..._

_"Let me help you." Maura pleads as she watches Jane struggling to climb into her own bed, wincing every now and again, making Maura's eyes fill with sadness everytime Jane made the involuntary noise._

_Jane stubborness comes into play "Maura, I'm fine. Okay?" Not even turning around to her bestfriend, to reassure her, she just leans over her bed trying to holding her body up. She hated when Maura saw her so weak. She was the cop. It was her job to protect. She didn't want to rely on Maura everytime shit went wrong in her life. "Just- just give me a moment."_

_"Jane," Maura voice slightly pleading. "you received a gunshot wound to your liver only a month ago. Your body has suffered a major transplant and even massive blood loss. Your body went to stage two of hypovolemic shock, which would have been a lot worse if we weren't right there when it happend. Jane," Maura slowly walks over to Jane, placing her hand on her shoulder. "just let me help you."_

_Maura's words were breaking Jane down. She closes her eyes quickly so the tears in her eyes didn't get a chance to get big enough to fall. She takes a ragged deep breath but still refuses to look at Maura, as her voice softly breaks. "I know. If it wasn't for my mom giving me part of her liver, I'd probably be dead right now. I've been going through hell and back for years, but I've survived it before, I'll survive it again." Her body tenses up under Maura's hand, as to further show her resistance. "I can take care of myself."_

_Maura removes her hand, knowing full well what Jane's body language is telling her. Tears well up in her eyes, her heart breaking. "You shouldn't have to."_

Present Time

As Jane remembers the scene in her apartment over a year ago, fresh tears form in her eyes as she stares down the pain and darkness currently residing in her girlfriend's eye. Guilt eases it's way to her mind, beginning to realize that maybe it was her that trigger their current situation. Her girlfriend's current behavior and mental state.

"Maura." Jane's voice trying to stay as gentle and steady as possible. "Baby, I'm fine. Listen to me. I'm fine, okay?"

Tears begin to shine in Maura's eyes, eventhough her features still presented dark and aggravated, Jane tries to hold on to the sign of possible hope. That possibly that she can get her girlfriend, her bestfriend, back. She becomes so focused on Maura's eyes, hoping that her words of reassurance would show. Unfortunately, she doesn't see the shiny scapel slide from Maura's left sleeve into her left hand, while her right hand still has a hold on Jane's face.

"No, you're not." Without hesitation, Maura impales the scapel into the side right side of Jane's abdomen...

_**A/N: I Know, I Know...Shame On Me...Still Want Me Continue? And Would You Be Okay For This To Go 'Rated M'...**_


	3. Bleeding Love

_**A/N; This story is getting pretty dark, and in some of the chapters that follow(not this one) there will be flashbacks dealing with what happend to Maura in the time between Jane getting shot til now(Including how they change from friendship to lovers). If you get confused or have questions, let me know. Again I'm winging this story. I only have brief flashes in my head of what I want in this story and it can be sometime difficult on how to make it all connect. I still don't know what gonna happen myself in this story. I feel like a reader anticipating on what gonna happen the next chapter. And I want to also know if you all wouldn't mind me changing this to 'Rated M'. Get back to me on that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own 'Em. If I Did, I'd Be Riding Around In A Yellow & Black 1970 Mustang Boss Instead Of The Local Bus :(...**_

Supreme Apprentice

Chapter 3

Frozen. That was Jane's state for a few long, long moments. Staring at the tears finally spilling from Maura's eyes, knowing her own eyes were doing the same. Maura pulls the scapel out of her abdomen. And finally...Jane screams...

Her eyes shut feels the blood oozing out of her wound as she continues to scream and thrashes about. The stab was too close. Too close to the scar. Too close to the one tramtic pain that wasn't any part of Hoyt's doing. The scar of protecting Frankie. _And Maura._ She continues to try and break free from her cuffs and sadistic girlfriend.

Sadistic. She never though Maura and sadistic could ever come about. It should never be. She just knows this was Hoyt's doing. She's not sure how he's done it. But when she gets out of here, she's going to fucking-

"Let me take care of you."

Jane's eyes flies open as Maura's voice. So genuine. So much pain. Startled, she realizes that Maura isn't as mindless as she currently appears. There was deeper meaning as to why she was doing this other than Hoyt. And now her actions were emotionally killing her. But she has no idea what exactly what she was asking her.

"Please, will you let me help you?" Maura right hand caresses Jane's face, as if to pass on the emotions to prove her point. "I love you."

Jane felt it, the pain, the sadness, the violent conflict fighting within Maura. But in that quick moment and for the first time, Jane witnesses dark anger from Maura.

"I shouldn't even have to ask you!" Hot tears continues to stream along with her outburst. "You won't even let me help with the minor things anymore! If you truely loved me, I shouldn't have to ask!" She closes her eyes and leans away from Jane, trying to compose herself. She whispers to herself. "One step at a time." And responds very calm and professional. "The wound is not deep." She removes herself Jane and off the side of the bed. Even with the blood that spilled from Jane's wound and the blood the dripped from the scapel, not one drop was on the medical fashionista. "Stitches should be able to take care of it and with time the physical scar will fade." Without looking at Jane, she turns and head towards the door.

_Just like that? Just like that, she just gonna stitch me up? Why doesn't she just let me bleed to death? Why won't she just let me die? _Since Jane's hope of Maura not hurting her immediately crumbled, she tries to hold on to something else. Something she is almost certain of...

"I _do_ love you." Maura freezes at the door at Jane's words. "I know that you still love me. You don't want me to die."

Maura just stands at the door for a moment. "I don't want you to die." and in that moment Jane's hope begins to grow, "Doesn't mean I won't let you." And in that moment, it crumbles again...

_**A/N: Maura's freaking me out. Again, shame on me. But it's always to practical ones you have to watch out for I always say. Again, I'm sorry for the chapter for being so short, hopefully the next one will be alot longer...**_


	4. Pain Pain Go Away

_**A/N: Okay, I Don't Know That Much Medical Stuff So If I'm Saying Something Wrong Or Saying The Thing Period. Let Me Know So I Can Fix It. Okay So I Made This Chapter Longer(As Promised) And I'm So Glad That I Don't Speak Literal Like Maura. She So Complex SMH LOL...Anyways I Would Like To Take The Time To Thank All Of Those Who's Been Reading, Reviewing, And/Or Keeping Alert On This Crazy Story. So...Thank You :) And If You Like Buffy The Vampire Slayer &/Or General Hospital, I'm Doing My First Crossover Fic(As Well As It Being My First BtVS Fic In All Together) Called "Apple Close To The Tree" Anyways, I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter...**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em...Although I Wouldn't Mind Borrowing Them For A Night Or Two(If it doesn't turn out like this ofcourse)...**_

Supreme Apprentice

Chapter 4

"You sure it's not gonna get infected?" Jane winces as Maura continues to stitch up her. In reality, she didn't want Maura anywhere near her, let alone the wound she inflicted herself, but being cuffed to a bed, she didn't exactly have a choice. Eventhough the wound wasn't that bad, she she still didn't want to risk bleeding to death.

"There's always a chance of possible infection." Maura's continues in her calm, professional tone. "Keep still. I'm almost done."

Jane winces again, mentally kicking herself for showing pain in front of Maura. The woman who's obviously in control of this situation. The one who will detemine whether she'll live or die. "Could you atleast giving me something for the pain?"

Maura pulls out a leather case out the drawer next to the bed and sets it on top of the dresser and goes back to the final stitch. "I have local anesthesia."

Outraged. "What the fuck, Maura?"

"Language Jane."

"You wait til now to tell me this! Why didn't you say anything before?"

"You didn't ask." Maura snips the last string. "Okay, all done."

Jane scoffs. "I wish I can say thank you, but since you're the one who put the whole in my stomach in the first place..."

Maura turns away from Jane, placing her tools in her bag. "Is there anything else you want?"

"Besides, wantin' to get out of here? How 'bout givin' me something for the pain?" Jane

Maura goes to her leather case and opens it up, revealing syringes and vials. "I can give you morphine. It'll help you sleep as well."

Jane head snaps towards Maura, but tries not to show her fear. There was no way she was going to be put under. "I'm not ready to go to sleep just yet."

"Fine. I'll give you a regional anesthesic." Maura looks back at Jane "Is there anything else?"

Jane thinks for a second as she stares at Maura. "Yeah, there is." _I have to know._ "What did he do to you?"

Maura expression turns to confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Jane's voice barely a whisper. "Hoyt. What did he did to you?"

Maura breaks eye contact after a few moments, her jaw slightly clenching and begins to prepare the anesthesia in the syringe. "I guess you can say Mr. Hoyt made me realize my feelings. My feelings for you, my feelings towards myself. I can't lie and say that and say that he hasn't influenced my actions in any way, but I'm not doin this for him."

Jane tries to take her words in, trying to understand, but can't. "But you're acting like him-"

"I am _not_ acting like Hoyt." The return of Maura's anger catches Jane off gaurd.

"The scapel in your sleeve says otherwise."

Maura tries to compose herself and give Jane her shot of anesthesia. "Do you think that I'm enjoying this?" Silence. "What Mr. Hoyt done to you was out of sadistic pleasure. Trying to catch the one who go away. I'm not trying to do that. I'm not enjoying what I'm doing. In fact, it's killing me, but I can't seem to stop." She places the syringe back in her case and sits on the bed in front of Jane. "I look at this as my distrastic way of knowing the truth."

Jane blinks her eyes, trying to focus, feeling the anesthesia kick in. "The truth?"

"If you truely love me."

_All this was for my love?_ "I _do_ love you."

"It doesn't feel like it sometimes. Yes, you're always there for me. Always there to protect and comfort me. But sometimes-" Maura tries to hold her tears back, trying to find the words. "sometimes it feels like it's just the cop in you. Ever since your shooting last year, you've kept me at arms length. Afraid to let me hold you. Take care of you. Talk about the nightmares that have you screaming in the middle of the night."

Guilt washes over Jane once more.

"Somehow, I found myself visiting Hoyt once a month for the past year."

The confession hits Jane like a ton a bricks. "What? Maura how could you-"

"I needed to understand him. I needed to understand his childhood and who's he become." Maura's tears finally spill over. "I needed to understand me."

At that moment, Jane wanted nothing more than to hold her girlfriend, but between the handcuffs on her wrists and the anesthesia numbing her torso, she wasn't getting anywhere. Only her words would be able to comfort her. "Maura, it's gonna be okay. Just tell me how this all started. I want to help you."

Maura nods and wipes away her tears, composing herself back to her emotionless profession tone. It's not exactly what Jane wanted, but at this point, she'll take take what she can get. "When you shot yourself, it broke me. I panicked. When rushed over to you, I hesitated. I watched you bleed on the sidewalk. All over my hands. You almost died because of me." Jane heard this before from Maura and was about to interrupt her that she forgave her as soon as she told her the first time a year ago, but thought better of it. "I wanted someone to blame. I didn't want to blame myself. It's very rare of me to make a mistake in my work, and until the unfortunate incident with dealing with Frankie, I've never hesitated when providing medical attention. I've never needed to do something so drastic before. I blamed Frost, being that he hesitated in that moment far more than I did. I blamed Korsak for not taking the shot. I blamed Detective Marino. I blamed Lieutenant Cavanaugh. I blamed Frankie. I blamed you." She pauses, letting Jane take that in. She had never told anyone this, let alone Jane and wanted her to understand what she was saying. "But when I finally came around to blaming myself, it was Hoyt I blamed as well."

_Okay, you're not making any sense. _"I don't understand. Hoyt had nothing to do with my shooting." _He didn't, right?_

Maura looks away from Jane eyes, picking at the imaginary lint on her clothes. "His fascination of with your death. Him wanting your blood on his hands. I was worried that maybe my subconcious was allowling me to let you die. That I didn't mind the blood on my hands. _Your_ blood."

Jane finally got what she was saying. _That son of a bitch!_ "What happend? What happend when you went to see Hoyt."

Maura looks back at Jane, her expression darkens. Jane was starting to realize that everytime that Hoyt was mentioned, her girlfriend would react with tension. "It was while you were still in the hospital, after you finally got stablized. I was furious about the situation. Everything was out of my control. But there was only one person I could hate more than I hated myself that point..."

_One Year Earlier_

_"I don't smell lavender and fear, Dr. Isles."_

_Maura was trying to keep her face composed, but she knew her anger was slipping through as she stared at Hoyt across the table. "What is it you smell then?"_

_"Anger, animal, death." Hoyt cocks his head to the side and grins. "I'm sure you can smell it on me as well."_

_Maura glares a little. "And what would you have to be angry about, Mr. Hoyt?"_

_Hoyt's grin fades away. "Throughout life, or at this very moment?"_

_She anger fades a little at his question. She knew she should have been more specific. But she wasn't here to talk about his childhood. Was she? "I was referring to this present moment."_

_"Ah," He nods, as if he just realized what she was talking about. "ofcourse. Why would my past interest you?" Silence. "I hear Janie's got a gun. Trying to get herself kill before I can get to her myself. Always trying to be the hero, my Janie."_

_Her anger rises again. "She's not yours."_

_His grin's again, holding Maura's angry eyes. "But she's not yours either." Maura's caught off gaurd, not really understanding what he was referring to. "Possesive much? Who do you think will get her first, Dr. Isles?"_

_Maura's shakes her head. "I don't understand."_

_He eyes studies her for a moment, finding it humorous that Maura really didn't have any idea what she was talking about. "You will."_

_**A/N: What'd You Think?**_


	5. Dream About Me

_**A/N: Okay so it's been twelve day since I've updated(according to my document manager), and I apologise. Again I'm winging it so I'm still not exactly sure what I'm doing in this story. Not to mention this other fic I've started(& winging) and it being my first crossover fic (BtVS & GH), I'm struggling a little with that. I'm also studying for my ASVAB test and working on my own novel. But I'm back and hopefully I will have the next chapter by the end of next week. But for now, enjoy this chapter...**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...If I did, I'll make sure Maura was to smile all the time with her one dimple, and Jane would just speak show off that husky voice...**_

_**Supreme Apprentice**_

**Chapter 5**

Jane blankly stares at Maura, who can't seem to hold her gaze. Jane didn't want to judge Maura. She just wanted to kill Charles Hoyt for tainting her girlfriend's mind.

_That son of a bitch is poison, but guess what, I'm the antidote._

"Maura? Honey listen to me. We can get through this." Her voice's coming across gentle but firm. "Just think about this for a minute. Hoyt is using you to get to me." Maura tenses up. "Honey relax. Hoyt is just trying to use you without you even realizing it." Maura contineus to looks away from Jane. "Maura, look at me." She actually complies, staring into her eyes. "I'll do anything for you. I love you. You can't let him win."

Maura allows Jane's words to sink a little. "I love you." She leans in giving Jane a kiss of passion...

_Maura-10 Months Earlier_

_"She dreams about me you know." Hoyt lazily grins at Maura. "It's me she thinks about at her most vulnerable."_

_"It's common for a lot of trauma victims. Fact is, Jane despises you." Maura's voice is calm, but inside she's fuming. She's not sure exactly why she's here...again. She knew she should be avoiding him at all costs. But she knew she could hold her own with him. If she could just figure out why she was here in the first place..._

_"I'm going to win you know." Maura cocks her head to the side at his words with confusion. "This game of 'who's going to get of Jane's mind, body and soul.' I'm going to win. And I say she's ripe for the picking."_

_Maura glares a little, her jaw clenching slightly before composing herself. "I'm not playing a game with you. I'm not playing a game with Jane. She's my best friend and I'll do anything to take care of her."_

_Grin. "Anything?"_

_Glare. "Anything."_

_Later That Night..._

_"Jane, you shouldn't have that with medication you're taking. You just had a liver transplant not too long ago. It can cause further damage-" Maura worried face looks at Jane with the MGD 64 bottle to her lips._

_Jane simply rolls her eyes at Maura taking a delicious sip she's been waiting to take for two months. "Seems like the good doctor's forgotten." She chuckles. "I finished my meds yesterday. This beer is well deserved after the. Besides, I've got a surprise for you on the table." She points over to the coffee table and Maura spots a bottle of wine as well as a glass and a corkscrew. "I appreciate you holding out on the drinks until I got well enough to have one myself. You really didn't have to and I just want to say thanks."_

_Maura smiles and picks up the the bottle. "You really didn't have to Jane."_

_Jane walks up behind her with a grin. "Yeah I did. I raided the stash you keep here earlier."_

_Maura laughs and picks up the corckscrew to begin openning it, but Jane takes the bottle from her, putting her own bottle on the table and starts openning._

_"I can open a wine bottle on my own thank you very much." Maura jokes and picks up her glass for Jane to pour._

_Jane smiles, pour the dark red liquid in Maura's glass. "Yeah but I just tryin' to do something nice for you." Maura's eyebrows furrow. "I mean it. You've really been there for me for the past few of months and been a great friend for even longer. Especially with everything's that's been goin' on with Frankie, my parents, Tommy," Jane sets finally set down the bottle and looks deep into Maura's eyes. All seriousness. "I'm forever grateful."_

_Maura gives her single dimpled smile accompanied with a blush. "I'll do anything for you Jane, you know that."_

_Jane gives her own deep double dimple smile, grabs her beer bottle and casually wraps her arm Maura shoulders. "Alright enough with the best friends forever moment, lets pick out a movie and I'll order take out." They both share a slight chucke._

_They both make their way to the couch and sit next to each other, comfortable close. Not picking up her phone to call delivery, or picking up the remote to find something to watch, they just sit in silence. Jane slouches back agains the arm of the couch, sipping her low calorie beer. Maura gently lays her head on Jane's shoulder, sipping her dark, red wine. They just continue to soak in the vibe between. Since Jane's shooting, things had been...tense. Eventhough they were always together, they were drifting apart. It felt amazing to just be together, and not worry about anything. Jane's subconciously runs her fingers through Maura's hair, further easing Maura into Jane, both of them closing their eyes relaxation. The moment was almost perfection to Maura and after seven minutes, she finally breaks the silence with a whisper._

_"Do you dream about me, Jane?"_

_"Huh?"_

_A little louder. "Do you dream about me, Jane?" Maura could sense the sudden confusion on Jane's face. She sets this sits up and turns over to hover over Jane, bright eyes into dark one. Yup, she's confused. "Because I dream about you."_

_After a couple a moments, Jane finally answers, her voice huskier than usual. "All the time."_

_Without waiting another moment, Maura presses her lips down onto Jane's. Colliding their passion for one another. In that single moment, changing their friendship into something more. Now the moment was perfection..._

**_A/N: Okay so I'm making the next chapter rated M...I'm warning ahead of time and it might get a little graphic. Not exactly sure what's going on though..._**


	6. Want Take Have

_A/N: Sorry I've Beem MIA With This Sotry. I've Just Been Really Busy Trying To Join The Coast Guard, Work, Writing My Own Webseries...And The Fact That I Still Have No Idea Where I'm Going With This Story...In Fact, It's Starting To Really Creep Me Out(What Does That tell You About Me Since I Wrote It lol), But I'm Feel Like A Reader With This Story Since I Have No Idea How This Is Gonna End, Let Alone What's Gonna Happend The Next Chapter. Therefore, I Have No Idea How Many Chapters I Have Left. But I Hope You'll Enjoy This One..._

_P.S. The Italics Are Maura's Flashbacks..._

_A/N: Don't Own 'Em. Even If I Did, They Wouldn't Find Themselves In This Situation :( ..._

Chapter 6

Jane can feel the love in this kiss. There's no way her Maura wasn't still in there. The way she clings to her. The way she whispers 'I love you', like she always reassuring her. _This_ was her Maura.

"I love you Maura. Please come back to me."

Just the thought of losing her Maura forever, make her give into her even further. She just wanted to rock her woman the sleep, love her forever. Get her help, do whatever it took. As long as she got her Maura back.

_9 Months Earlier..._

_"I sometimes wonder why you keep comin' back here." Hoyt stares at Maura, trying to read the pleased look in her eyes. "I wonder at this point if these little visits are about Jane anymore. You want to know about me, to understand who you are. Don't you, Dr. Isles."_

_Maura eyes darken a little, but not enough to take away the pleased look in her eyes. "I have Jane." Her voice strong, confident. "So this little game that you're trying to play with me," She pulls down the collar of her green cashmere turtleneck sweater, revealing two, dark red hickeys on her neck. It was they afternoon after her night with her and Jane for the first time, and Maura couldn't wait to show it off._

_Hoyt does exactly what she expects, what she wants. He growls and pulls on his chains for a moment until guards come in to hold him down. Maura just sits there not bothered and smirks as she continues._

_"I'm branded. I'm hers. And now you've lost." She ends with a victory dimpled smile._

_For a few further moments, Hoyt continues to growl and scowl at the the woman. But a thought sets in, Maura can see the wheels turning in his head. He chuckles darkly, sending a unnoticed shiver down her spine. Something wasn't right._

_"She may have branded you, Dr. Isles, but those will only fade, as will her love."_

_Maura's smile falls down to a grin. It suddenly isn't full of confidence and pleasure as it was just a minute ago._

_Hoyt continues, feeling the victory twitch in his own scarred features. "You see, Dr. Isles, you and I may have matching scars. Emotionally that is. But Janie and I," he raises his cuffed hands. "Our physical scars are for all to see." _

_Maura's face falls completely, unable to hide to 'evidence' of his case between him and Jane. His hands. Jane's hands. Her eyes darken, fuming..._

Her kisses go a little rough, hurting Jane's lips. But in Jane's drugged state, not to mention the being cuffed thing, there wasn't much she could do. Maura's kisses become more agressive. Almost like she's being, _possesive_. Even through her fear and arousal, the sudden change in Maura was definately a sign for her to stop.

"Maura..." Jane's voice was dry, dehydrated, and worried. She was trying to get her attention. She needed Maura to get her uncuffed. She needed to get Maura out of here. "Maur I need you to uncuff me."

A slight growl comes Maura lips as she moves her lips to Jane's neck, kissing down. Her hand that held as the side of her girlfriend's face slides down her neck her shoulders, up her arms and her hands. Jane tenses at the touch of Maura's hands on her scars. "Mine."

_He grins. He enjoys the dark vibe she gives off. He knows the calm doctor, Queen of the Dead, only give this reaction to him. Only when it's about their Janie. "She even made sure we matched, how sweet. So you see Dr. Isles, I've already been branded by our Janie. Been waiting for you to catch up because I'm way ahead of you in the war. But see you're not there yet. Yeah, she dreams of you. Yeah, she's branded you, no matter how weak it is. But does she need you?"_

_Maura, still pissed off, uncontiously leans fowards, listening to his words. Like a stubborn student. His student._

_"You see, nobody knows Janie better than I do." He smiles before continuing. "She doesn't need much. Food, sleep, a family to protect, a nice cold beer. And most of all, someone to go toe to toe with. Our Janie's not complete is she doesn't have someone to fight. And she's not gonna fight you, Doc. She may let you soothe her, but she sure isn't gonna let you lick her wounds. It's against her nature."_

_Maura's mind uncontrollably thinks his words over._

_"Think about this Doc. Since she's been shot, has she even let you touch her scar?"_

_No._

_"What about her hands? Those hands that I gave her."_

_No._

_"And yet, you let her hold you and take care of you when you're in pain. Hold you in her arms. No matter how much you're protective her, your link to the outside world, your link to the fucntioning of the normal human being, instead of being inside your own head. Instead trying not to be people like us. She's not gonna let you be that 'thing' she needs. Make her whole."_

'I need to get out of here.' Jane tense body grows more and mroe as Maura holds their hands together.

Maura circles her fingers around the scars and Jane screams, trying to use her body to push her away. She tugs on her cuffs, hoping for a miracle. There's no such thing.

"Maura, stop it! You have to stop it now!" A single tear slides down her face. "Maura you're nothing like him. Listen to my voice I need you to stop.

Maura slides her hands down, her nails dragging down in Jane's skin leaving long painful red marks. Any other time, that would have been sexy as hell to Jane, but right now, it made her sick to her stomach. It made her skin crawl. She never thought those thought would have come about when it came to Maura, but ofcourse, Hoyt always wins.

_'Hoyt. I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!'_

Her hands roam roughly over her bra, sicne that was the only thing covering her torso since the stitches. Her right hand travels down Jane firms torso, trailing over her shooting scar. She finally reaches Jane's panty line.

_'Oh no.'_ "Maura, baby you have to stop. We're not doin' this, do you hear me? You need to let me go so I can help you."

_Maura's silence is all that Hoyt needs. "So you see, Janie needs me. She need doesn't you. She's not goiong to willingly let you take care of her. You have to take it. You can't do it, can you? Take it? And that, my friend, is the reason why you can't beat me."_

Another growl escapes Maura's throat. Her hand goes underneath Jane's panties, feeling the slight warm, arousal on her fingers. "I'm not the one that needs help. I'm not to one who takes on their own demons alone and fails everytime." Maura's chilling gaze stare back up at her. The left hand on her breast stop as a metallic shown emerging from Maura's sleeve. "You're mine. Not his. You don't need him, Janie. You need someone to take care of you." Her hand continues to rubs on Jane. She becomes sick at her own arousal. "Let me take care of you."

_Maura stares at him, but she doesn't look defeated, just yet. She still clinging to hope that she has Jane. But her mind can't help but to fill with sadness and anger. She just wasn't sure what was directed at who anymore..._

_A/N: Shame On Me, I Know..._


End file.
